


CrossCode Smut

by FionaOrion



Category: CrossCode (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spoilers, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionaOrion/pseuds/FionaOrion
Summary: Lewd CrossCode oneshot of a mute gay and a french gay.
Relationships: Lea/Emilie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	CrossCode Smut

Emilie liked laser bridges, she couldn't tell you why exactly, but they were just a cool concept, seeing water flow beneath one's feet or the ground drop away under you was cool.

They were neat and normally Emilie was excited to be on one, but right now as she sat deep in a rarely visited corner of autumns rise, on the edge of a laser bridge tucked out away from other players prying eyes, she found that she didn't care about them. She had something far more interesting at hand, namely Lea.

The fact that Lea could only say so much was a shame Emilie felt, the current seven words made made it difficult to talk to her, to get to know Lea. Not that it was Lea's fault, Emilie had already made the mistake of being mad at Lea over communication and was not going to judge her for it again. She didn't deserve that and now meant too much to Emilie. The lack of speech was a bother, but Lea herself was not.

Still, the only words Emilie could get out of her in this situation were soft, "Hi"s and "Lea"s as she writhed beneath her. It was admittedly unfortunate as Emilie wanted to hear what sounds she could get Lea to make. But it was enough to see her body's reaction, bare skin flushed under her hands, eyes fluttering in pleasure mixed with a determination to keep eye contact with her, mouth parted as soft pants and barely audible words left her lips, and Emilie's hand down her pants, two knuckles deep inside her.

In Emilie's opinion that was one way of getting to know someone.

It was truly a beautiful sight for her to enjoy, particularly the way she silently gasped whenever Emilie brushed Lea's clit or gave a particularly hard thrust.

It was almost too cute she thought as she gave Lea a soft, passionate kiss, which Lea returned absentmindedly, too lost in pleasure to act properly. Emilie left her lips, and slowly moved downwards as she pulled open Lea's shirt, leaving a trail of kisses down Lea's neck, across her collar bone, down to her perk nipples. She made sure however to give plenty of attention to both, sucking and nibbling at them while thumbing and softly pinching them with her other hand. As much as she could spend days massaging Lea's chest quite happily, Emilie had a destination in mind. Slowly she resumed leaving small kisses down her stomach until she reached her prize, tugging down Lea's pants with one hand and wrapped her lips around Lea's clit, all the while pushing and exploring Lea's pussy with her fingers.

A third finger was added and she began to spread each finger out, stretching Lea's tight pussy open around her exploring as much of Lea as her fingers could reach.

Lea had closed her eyes at this point, and a deep blush was on her face, her small noises were gaining in pitch, and Emilie figured that Lea was getting close.

"You're so adorable Lea, makes me want to do this forever."

Crooking her fingers, Emilie slowly dragged her fingers out of lea and moved back slightly, moving her hands to grasp the Underside of both Lea's thighs.

"Why?" said Lea, in a desperate tone, questioning why Emile stopped before Emilie interrupted her, spearing her pussy back open by driving her tongue as deep as it would go into Lea. Face pressed up tight with her nose in Lea's pubes, as she ate Lea out, pushing for the finish, and savouring her taste.

Soft hands threaded through Emilie's red hair, grasping Emilie's head in an attempt to pull her closer. It was not long until Lea would reach her peak, Emilie could feel Lea's thighs tensing, her hands wound tightly in her hair and Emilie slowed her efforts dragging it out longer until she had her fun. But Lea was already close, and was now grinding her crotch as hard as she could into Emilie's mouth, desperate to hit her peak.

As much as Emilie tried to drag it out, Lea's legs snapped shut, pressed hard around Emilie's head. Lea came against her tongue, gushing juices that Emilie eagerly lapped up.

"Hihihihihi"

When Lea finally descended from her orgasm, and let Emilie go from her vice like grip with her legs, Emilie looked up at her from where she sat.

"Sounds like you enjoyed that Lea." Emilie said teasingly.  
Lea responded with a pout, blush still evident of her face, as she still took deep breathes.

Emilie laughed "Sorry Cherie, but you were very cute"

Emilie got her self up and quickly closed the gap, giving Lea a soft kiss, Lea's juices still all on her lips, giving Lea a taste of herself, a kiss that Lea quickly deepened, cupping both hands on the sides of Emilie's face.

They stayed like that for a while, trading soft kisses before Emilie broke away.

"We should probably go and do something with the guild today, they-"

But Emilie was cut off as Lea grabbed her arm

"Wait." said Lea, before pointing at Emilie.  
"Oh don't worry about me Cherie, this was about you." she replied, but Lea merely shook her head and with a steadily rising blush, pointed to Emilie crotch, and then to her own face, then laid back down on on the laser bridge, and Emilie understood.

Lea wanted her to sit on her face.

"Are you sure cheri?"

Lea nodded. It took Emilie all for a second to decide, Crossworlds could wait.

Emilie moved over, pulling her shorts down and off, and straddled Lea's head legs spread a bit to avoid the horns that extended from either side of her head. Slowly Emilie dropped her hips down onto Lea until she had rested her ass fully on Lea's face, Lea's tongue probing at her lower lips testing ever so hesitantly, exploring her depths.

"Deeper Cherie." Emilie encouraged, and ground her hips side to side against Lea's face, and felt her do just that as she slowly pushed her tongue deeper and began to eat Emilie out proper. Lea was inexperienced but eager, something that Emilie didn't mind the slightest, as when Emilie asked Lea if she had done this before, when they started the nervous shake of her head made this all the more special.

Lea seemed to be figuring her out, pushing her tongue against different spots around her lower lips, as if she was looking for Emilie's sensitive spots. Varying from long licks to forcing her tongue as deep as possible.

Emilie could feel herself growing hot, and could see her own freckled skin growing flushed under Lea's attention.

Lea had slowed however, her tongue withdrawn and merely probing and kissing her entrance. and was now pushing her hand agaist Emilie's ass, in an effort to push Emilie off her seat.

Emilie started to raise her hips when she was suddenly pulled back down.

"Lea? What are you - ooh," she groaned as Lea's tongue had ended up in a different spot and was slowly prodding and teasing Emilie's tight back door.

"I didn't know you were this adventurous Cherie," she said breathlessly "Not that I'm complaining."

Giving soft kisses to her back door Lea pushed her tongue into Emilie, stretching the tight ring open, making Emilie twitch and shake at the unexpected, but welcome sensation.

Lea's fingers also quickly found their way to Emilie's pussy, and she wasted no time pushing two fingers inside her.

She was climbing to an orgasm fast, Emilie knew she was quick to orgasm, but under the assault on both her holes at the same time, she was reaching the top faster than ever.

"Lea.. More, harder I'm going to..." she never finished her sentence, only letting out a shaky moan as Lea pushed as deep as she could into both holes, forcing her over the edge to orgasm.

Panting hard, Emilie fell sideways off Lea and onto to the welcomely cool surface of the laser bridge, feeling suddenly overheated.

She looked up at Lea who had now sat up, Leaning back on her arms.

"Mon dieu Lea, you know how to show a girl a good time."

Lea only smiled and moved to lay down with her, running a hand through Emilie's short choppy red hair, and as they lay there both mostly naked, Lea pressed her forehead to Emilie's.

"Love you t-" Emilie began to say.

There was the unmistakable sound of boots landing heavily on dirt.

"SPHEROMANCER LEA, JUST AS I WAS BEGINNING TO BELIEVE YOU WERE ON THE PATH OF A TRUE SPHEROMANCER, YOU STRAY, FOR A TRUE SPHEROMANCER IS ALWAYS ON TOP, AS IS THEIR RIGHTFUL POSITION." Apollo yelled.

"SACREBLEU!"

"WHY!?"


End file.
